Special Friends
by leighann415
Summary: Sequel to Kristen3's "Making Up," which was a sequel to iloveromance's "Moose Therapy." David loves telling about how he met the Mariner Moose to his grandparents, and Niles and Daphne spend a romantic night to themselves. Rating is for mild language, and innuendo. Long one-shot!


**Author's Note: **I have two people to thank for planting the seed for this idea. Andrea (iloveromance) who originally wrote the adorable story "Moose Therapy" for my birthday. And in turn, Kristen (Kristen3)'s sequel, "Making Up." I hope this story is as good as those! I felt there could be a little more after Kristen's story. Thanks again for writing those two stories! *hugs*

As Martin, Ronee, and David left Niles & Daphne's, David was bouncing around with excitement. "Come on, Grandpa!"

Martin smiled at his grandson. Seemed like he had more Moon in him than they originally thought. But Martin didn't mind. He sure as hell didn't want a mini-Niles on his hands. He just hoped he could keep up with him.

Ronee linked her hand in his. "Did you see the look on Niles & Daphne's faces back there? They only had eyes for each other. Something tells me there might be another little Crane on the way soon."

"You think?" Martin kept an eye out on David as he skipped to the car.

"Maybe I've been around Daphne so long I've inherited her powers. But something tells me that my intuition could be right."

Martin couldn't stop smiling. He would love another little grandchild. Especially if it was just as sweet and precious as David is. But he couldn't help but think that he wouldn't be around for the child's growing up years. A bit of sadness overcame him, but he decided to shrug it off. No use upsetting Ronee or even David with a dreary disposition.

They reached the car, and David was already inside, playing with his stuffed moose that he got at the baseball game. Martin couldn't believe that Niles actually took David to see the Mariners! He could barely do that with Niles when he was David's age. No doubt David would have different experiences than Niles did. Martin was glad of that. Every kid should have the chance to see a baseball game.

Ronee looked over at her husband, who seemed distant. "Are you ok Marty? Do we need to take David back?"

"No, I'm fine. Let's go. David's looking forward to spending the night with his grandparents." Martin gave Ronee a mischievous grin, knowing that she still wasn't used to being called a grandmother.

She playfully shoved Martin on the arm. "Marty…!"

"You know, if there _is_ going to be another Crane on the way, maybe you should start getting used to the name "Grandma." Being a grandparent is one of life's greatest joys, after all. I do miss Frederick, but I'm thankful that I can see David as often as I want to."

Ronee smiled. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

They both got in the car, and David grinned ear to ear. "I'm spending the night with Grandma & Grandpa!"

Martin looked over at Ronee at smiled. She gave a helpless look back. Maybe she could get used to being known as Grandma.

Meanwhile, Niles and Daphne were laying side by side, their bodies entwined. "I love you, Niles. I still can't believe you went all the way to Safeco Field for David. And sit through a baseball game! You never cease to amaze me, my darling."

"Anything for David, my love. I realized that I was overworked and I was letting my family obligations get away from me. I'll never let that happen again." Niles leaned over and kissed Daphne.

"Maybe we should try for another child. I know David would love to have a brother or sister to play baseball with."

Niles sighed. "You know my policy on playing sports. I think running for touchdowns is much too dangerous."

Daphne smiled at Niles' hopeless misuse of sports terminology. It seems even after seeing a baseball game, he still didn't know a touchdown from a home run. If their next addition wanted to play a sport, it would be up to her to educate them. Of course, Martin would gladly take up the task of educating his grandchild about any sport. If he was around to do it.

"Oh, Niles. I know sports hasn't always been your thing, but we have to let our children do what they want."

Daphne was right, of course. "You're right, my love. Always." They shared another set of passionate kisses until they were left breathless.

When they came up for air, they leaned back and enjoyed being together. "I wonder what our son is doing right this minute."

Daphne smiled. "Probably talking his grandparents' ears off. He'll never forget meeting that silly Moose."

Niles grinned. "He asked me if he thought the moose would remember him if he saw him again."

"You mean you promised him another trip to the stadium?" Daphne was in awe once again.

"Not exactly. But I would take him again. Maybe all the 3 Crane men would be able to attend. I know Dad would love to see his beloved Seahawks."

"_Mariners_, darling, _Mariners_. But don't worry about it. I'm sure your dad would love to see them too. I know he hasn't gotten too many opportunities to go to a game recently.

Niles suddenly remembered the autographed picture that David gave him. It was one of his new prized possessions. He could hardly wait to get it framed.

David was still going on about meeting the Moose. "He was so nice, Grandpa! He acted like we knew each other already. He's my friend."

Martin smiled at his grandson. "He sure seems nice, David. I'm glad you had a good time and that your dad took you. We didn't do much of that when he was your age."

David looked in surprise at his grandpa. "Really?"

Martin nodded. "Yep. I tell you, we barely saw the light of day with anything related to sports in our house."

"What did Daddy do then?"

"Inside stuff." Martin rolled his eyes playfully. He surely hoped Niles & Daphne's children would be more inclined to do more than Niles ever did.

David started to yawn.

Ronee came from the other room, and noticed. "Looks like somebody's sleepy. Come on, David. I think it's time for bed."

David got up from the couch, and with his moose in hand, followed Ronee to the guest bedroom.

Ronee tucked him in, and kissed him goodnight.

"'Night Grandma."

"Night David. Sweet dreams."

As Ronee turned out the light, the nightlight came on. Ronee smiled to herself as she thought that she knew what David would be dreaming about that night.

Morning came, the sun splashing through the windows, making Niles and Daphne wake.

"Morning, sweetheart." Daphne whispered in her husband's ear.

"Let's get dressed. We have some shopping to do before we pick up David."

"Oh really? What is this about?"

"You'll see. Come on."

Daphne couldn't imagine what her husband hand in mind. But she quickly showered and changed, so Niles could take his turn. She could hardly wait to get her son back. She missed him when they weren't together. But she knew he must've loved being with his grandparents.

Niles was ready in record time. "Ready Daphne?"

"Yes, I'm ready. This is so mysterious. Where are we going, Niles?"

Niles locked his lips with a zipper motion. They locked the door to the Montana, and went down to the parking garage.

Niles wasn't too familiar with hobby shops in the area, but he knew of one that was nearby. He wanted to take Daphne to pick out a frame for the pictures of David and the Moose. He wanted to surprise David when he got back with a frame. He couldn't wait to see David's reaction.

They arrived at the shop, and Daphne's eyes widened in surprise. "Niles, what are we doing here?"

"I thought we could shop for a frame for David's pictures from the Moose, and surprise him when he gets home."

"Oh, Niles, that's wonderful! I know just the frame for David's picture!"

Daphne pulled Niles' hand and led him into the shop. They walked in, and immediately went to the frames. There were all kinds, fancy and not so fancy. A little ways from those were frames more kid-like. Daphne drew her attention to those, while Niles looked for a frame for his picture.

Suddenly, Daphne spotted the perfect frame. It had a baseball and bat, and a little ball player with a glove. She pointed, "There it is, Niles!"

Niles smiled. It did look like a good frame for David's picture. He would be thrilled. "It looks perfect. David will love it."

Daphne grinned at her husband. "I can't wait to show it to him. Now, what about yours?"

Niles held up a beautiful silver frame, with a little diamond pattern on it. He knew this was the one he wanted to put in his office.

Daphne couldn't help but kiss Niles. "It looks perfect too. Let's go check out and get our son. I'm sure he'll be ready to get home."

Once they purchased the frames, they got back in the car, and drove back to Martin and Ronee's. Ronee answered the door.

"Hey, you two! Good morning. We were just having breakfast. Care to join us?"

"No thanks, Ronee. We'll take a rain check on that. Is David finished?"

At that moment, David rushed over to his parents. "Hi, Mom & Dad!" He hugged them both.

Niles tossed David's hair. "Hey, David. Did you have a good night?"

David nodded. "I sure did! Are we going home now?"

Daphne's heart warmed at the scene playing out before her between her husband and her son. Niles was the best father.

"Yes, buddy. We're going home. Are you all packed?"

Ronee brought over David's bag. "All ready to go. I gotta tell you, I love having my little grandson over. Let's do it again real soon, ok, David?"

David hugged Ronee. "Sure, Grandma! I love hearing stories about Daddy and Uncle Frasier." David looked shyly over at Niles.

Ronee shrugged. She hugged Niles and Daphne. And Martin hobbled over to wave goodbye. "Goodbye Dave. Sure do like having you around, buddy."

"Me too, Grandpa. I love coming here. I'll be back soon!"

They all said goodbye again, and Niles, Daphne, and David walked to the car. "So, did you have a good time with Grandma & Grandpa?" Niles asked.

"Yeah! I showed them all the pictures from the Moose!"

Niles and Daphne smiled knowingly to themselves.

"That's great. Let's get home, ok?"

They drove the short drive back to the Montana, and David raced up to his room to play with his Moose. Niles and Daphne followed with their bags in hand with the frames.

"Hey, David, wait a second. We have something to give you."

"Yay, what is it, what is it?"

Niles grinned. It was clear that David was Daphne's son. "Reach in here."

David's small hand reached in the bag and pulled out the baseball frame. His eyes widened in surprise. "I love it Daddy!" He hugged Niles fiercely. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Son. But your mother picked it out."

David went over to Daphne and hugged her too. "Thanks Mommy. My Moose picture will look awesome in here!"

"Well, let's see. Do you have it?"

"Sure do." David went over to his bag and rummaged around for the picture. "Here it is." He put it carefully in the frame and smiled in amazement. "Thank you so much for taking me to see the Moose, Daddy. I can't wait to see him again!"

Niles smiled at his son. "Me too, David, me too. We'll see him again real soon."

"Yay! Because he's my special friend."

Niles and Daphne grinned lovingly at their son. They had endless amounts of love for David. It was overwhelming at times, but they knew one thing. If another little Crane did come along, they would love him or her just as much.

**The End**


End file.
